The Cat and the Prince
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: What happens when a stray cat falls for the prince of Egypt? Rating will go up for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Hello! New story everyone! I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

Music for chapter: Once upon a time in new York city, from Oliver and Company

Once Upon a Time in Thebes

The small cat sat up and stretched himself out as Ra's rays fell on him and his companion. He nudged the sleeping dog with his little pink nose.

"Wake up sleepy-head." He purred, leaping up onto the dog's golden back and kneading his paws into his fur. The dog grumbled and began to stir as the cat began to wash his floppy ears. The dog opened honey-coloured eyes and turned to stare at the small cat sitting calmly on his back.

"You can't let me sleep a little longer?" He whined. The cat headbutted him gently.

"No silly, don't you want to get a good breakfast before the market gets busy?" The dog got up quickly, wagging his tail.

"Well, why didn't you say that? Let's go!" He barked. The cat followed him out of the ruined home that they slept in, carefully avoiding the rubble.

The two animals made their way to the market. The cat led the way to a meat vendor. Mewing softly, he reached up to tap the man on the leg with one forepaw. The kindly old man looked down at the cat and the dog.

"Well hello there. Haven't seen you two in a couple of days. Are you hungry?" The cat mewed in reply. Chuckling, the old man gave them each a small portion of goat meat. "That's all I can spare, sorry." The cat merely purred and rubbed against his legs, while the dog wagged his tail and gave the old man sloppy kisses. They then wandered off to see if they could tempt treats from any other vendors.

~~~~~***~~~~~

The cat sat grooming himself in the cool shadows of the alleyway. His canine friend had gone to sleep not long ago. The cat washed his paws, purring softly to himself. His coat was a glossy black. His ears and tail were tipped with scarlet fur. A splash of golden fur graced the end of his nose. His intelligent violet eyes opened at the sound of a commotion in the nearby square and his ears pricked forwards at the excited babble.

Curious, he crept forward to peer around the mouth of the alleyway. He frowned, there were too many people in the way. Leaping up gracefully, he perched on the roof of one of the houses and peered down, tail lashing in excitement.

There was movement up ahead as people were getting out of the way of something coming through. The cat's sharp eyes picked up a pair of horsed men surrounded by guards with spears. As the horsemen came through the people bowed down low to the ground.

The cat looked at the horsemen with new interest. '_They must be the pharaoh and his son.'_ He thought to himself. He heard a soft groan and looked down, heart beginning to twinge with pity. The old man was trying to lower himself down onto knees afflicted with arthritis.

Obviously, the old man was not moving fast enough for one of the guards, who moved forwards and dealt the old-timer a blow in the back with the butt of his staff. The old man went down like a ton of bricks.

"Insolent old fool, you will pay for your disrespect." The cat looked to the pharaoh in a panic, sure that he would stop any further harm to the gentle old man. But the pharaoh merely stared at the old man with crimson eyes that were cold and impassive. The cat watched in horror as the guard took a whip off his belt and raised it above his head. Without hesitation he leapt off the building, uttering an earsplitting yowl of rage.

The guard barely had time to look up before the cat had latched himself onto his skull and was clawing and biting at him. The guard flailed wildly, trying to shake off the yowling and hissing creature. Finally the cat leapt off him and planted himself in front of the old man. He was quite the sight with his hackles raised, fur fluffed out making him look twice as big and fangs showing in an angry hiss.

"Mangy little fleabag." The guard reached for his dagger.

"Stop!" Even the cat looked up at the deep, commanding voice. He stared at the king's son, Prince Atem. Like his father he had crimson eyes. His hair spiked up above his head in a tri-coloured pattern that consisted of scarlet tips, black body and golden bangs and streaks.

"Guardsman have you forgotten the sacred nature of cats? If you were to hurt that creature you would have to be punished." The guard gulped and backed off. The prince nodded and urged his horse forward. The pharaoh and his guards moved off.

The old man got up with a sigh and a groan. He looked down at the small cat now twining himself around his ankles.

"That was very brave small one, but you could have been hurt." The cat reared up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the old man's leg, meowing softly. The old man chuckled and petted the cat's head. "Go on you little scamp, before that big bumbling friend of yours begins to worry." The cat headbutted his hand gently and sauntered off.

~~~~~***~~~~~

The cat sat on a stable piece of roof staring up at the emerging stars. The dog was already snoring below him, but the cat had other things on his mind. The scene in the market today had disturbed him. The fact that the pharaoh was going to let that guard hurt the old man... The cat felt his hackles rising. He thought about the talk that he had heard in the marketplace, that the pharaoh was cruel, that he cared not for the people.

The cat had seen the proof today and he did not like it. But, what could a cat do? Besides, it's not like it really concerned him. As long as he had food, water and a place to stay he would be alright. No, such matters were of no concern to one little stray cat. Weren't they?

* * *

Wolf: There you have it! Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Next chappie! I own nothing but the plot and any ocs that choose to show up in this.

Music for the chapter: Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne.

Not So Ordinary Day

"Now Atem and Seto, one of the final things you must learn with your magic is transformation." Atem yawned as Priest Aknaden continued to lecture. They were in the market today, disguised of course. "Now we are here because I want you to try to blend in as an animal in a normal setting, understand?" Both Atem and his cousin Seto nodded. "Good, now to transform you must think of the animal you wish to be, while activating your magic, understand?" They nodded again.

Atem stood back and closed his eyes. Presently he felt his body begin to change and shrink. A minute later, a small black cat with red tipped ears and tail and a golden streak on its forehead struggled out of Atem's clothes. He stiffened as a large brown dog with pointed ears leaned down to sniff him.

"Got kind of small, didn't you Atem?" Seto woofed in a dog laugh.

"Shut it Seto, I can still take you down with my eyes closed." Atem hissed.

"Alright you two, I want you both back here when Ra begins to set." Both Atem and Seto nodded and set off in separate directions.

Atem walked through an alley, tail held up jauntily. Suddenly he was struck in the side and rolled tail over paws in the dust.

"You dare?" He spat, glaring at the scraggly, nasty looking gang of cats that stood in front of him.

"Ooh, impudent one isn't he?" The one cat leered nastily at him. "This is our territory and you're trespassing. We don't like trespassers." The cats surrounded Atem. He hissed and prepared to use his powers to defend himself, but a voice interrupted him.

"He's with me Ushio." Atem turned to look at the newcomer. His eyes widened at the sight of the small cat that looked almost exactly like him.

"And what makes you think that makes a difference shrimp?" Ushio spat. The small cat calmly sat and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"You forget who I'm friends with, shall I call him?" The other cats began to look scared and backed off.

"Someday you won't have that mutt to protect you and then..." Ushio backed off and ran away with his gang. The cat turned to look at Atem with vivid violet eyes.

"Sorry about them, are you ok?" Atem just stared into those beautiful eyes, completely transfixed. "Hello?" He snapped out of it.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I'm Atem." The cat gave him a cute little smile and touched his nose to Atem's.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi." Yugi began to walk off. "Why don't you stick with me, I can show you where to find things to eat." Atem nodded and trotted after the small cat.

Yugi led him into the market and to the stall of the old man from yesterday. Yugi meowed at the old man and tapped his leg. The old man looked down with a smile.

"Well, hello little one. I see you have a new friend today." Atem allowed the old man to pet him and scratch his ears. He was surprised to learn that he could understand human speech just fine.

"He's too well fed to be a stray. Your new friend must be a pet." The old man observed. He gave them both a slice of dried meat anyways. Yugi and Atem then wandered off.

"Are you really someone's pet?" Yugi asked with a tilt of his head. Atem thought that he looked adorable.

"I do live in the palace." He said carefully.

"Then what are you doing out here?" Yugi asked, licking one paw daintily. Atem shrugged.

"Wanted to get out, see what the rest of the town was like I guess." Yugi smiled at him.

"It's not that exciting really, mostly we just do what we can to survive." Yugi said.

"Why are you a stray? Could you not easily find a master? You are a very...cute cat, after all." Yugi gave him an odd look.

"Most people down here can't afford to keep themselves fed, let alone a pet." Yugi sighed. "The pharaoh's taxes leave the people with so little, it's sad." Atem looked at him.

"And yet that old man shared his meat with us."

"Some people are like that, kind and generous. It's just a shame that the one that rules over them is not." Yugi said sadly. Atem looked at him, ears twitching. He knew that Yugi spoke ill of his father, but he also felt that his father was too harsh as well.

All the sudden they heard outraged barking. Yugi's ears shot up and he sprinted away. Atem followed. Turning a corner he was faced with his cousin cornering a stray dog with golden fur, floppy ears and honey-coloured eyes.

"Get away from me, you stalker!" The dog snarled.

"What's the matter mutt? You scared?" Seto grinned and moved forward.

"I ain't scared of you." The dog growled. Yugi ran up to the two dogs.

"Hey, leave Joey alone!" he said, planting himself between the two of them.

"Oh, so the mutt needs a little kitty-cat to defend him?"

"Seto, enough of your games." Atem said, sauntering up to them. Seto grinned at him but backed off.

"Who's your new friend Atem?" He asked, sniffing Yugi.

"I'm Yugi, nice to meet you. This is my friend Joey." He said, flicking his tail in Joey's direction. Joey just grumbled at Seto.

"I'll see you later, 'kay buddy?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded and nuzzled his face. Joey licked the top of his head and wandered off.

"Odd that a cat has a dog for a friend." Seto commented. Yugi looked at him and Atem.

"Not so odd, I think." He replied. "Joey's been my friend since he was a pup and found me half-drowned in the rainy season." Yugi smiled. "He protected me and I helped him to find food. We do fine together."

Atem looked up at the sky and saw that Ra was nearly touching the horizon.

"It is late, our...masters will be wondering where we are." Atem said. Yugi nodded and licked him on the cheek.

"Will I see you again?" He asked. Atem looked into those big violet eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, I will try to see you again." He finally answered. Yugi gave him a happy smile and purred.

"Ok, see you later then!" With that he leapt up onto one of the rooftops and trotted away. Atem watched him go with a soft sigh and turned to follow his cousin home.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: Hurray! New chappie. Ok, I have three midterms next weeks, so updates will be non-existent then. Good news is that takes care of all my midterms for this month! I own nothing but the plot and my crazy little ocs, who will show up later.

Music: Look Through My Eyes, from Brother Bear.

See

Atem snuck out of the palace, making sure he was not seen by any of the various guards posted around the walls.

"Where are you going?" Seto's voice in his ear made him jump. Atem whirled around to glare at his cousin.

"Don't do that." He hissed. "And it's none of your business where I'm going." Seto smirked.

"Let me go out on a limb here and say that you're going to see that cat again." Seto's smirk widened at the glare that Atem levelled at him.

"So what if I am?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, nothing. In fact I think I'll tag along. Maybe get to mess with that mutt again." Seto said. Atem chuckled and put up the hood of the cloak he was wearing. Seto did the same with his cloak. Atem raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, so you just happened to intercept me while wearing clothes to conceal your identity?" Atem asked sarcastically. Seto just grinned at him.

After about five minutes of walking they ducked into an alleyway not far from the market to transform. Making sure to hide their clothes so they could find them later, they set off in search of their new animal friends.

"Hold still." Yugi told Joey as he licked his forehead clean.

"But Yuge'..." Joey whined and squirmed a little.

"If you were being more careful I wouldn't have to do this." Yugi scolded, licking away the crusted blood around the small gash on Joey's head.

"Yes mother." Joey grumbled.

"Well, well, what have we here? What happened mutt, you look like you got in an argument and lost." Joey bared his teeth at Seto.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" He growled. Seto merely smirked. Joey growled and got up. Yugi leapt away to sit on a barrel. He began to wash his paws daintily. Atem leapt up beside him and Yugi nodded at him before going back to washing himself, running both paws over his face. Atem couldn't help but stare. _'He's so cute!' _He thought to himself. Coming out of his thoughts he noticed Yugi watching him with a bemused expression.

"What?" Atem asked. Yugi giggled softly.

"You have a bit of..." He stretched out a paw to Atem's forehead. "Oh, here, let me take care of it." Before Atem could make a move Yugi had a paw on his neck and was licking his forehead with his small, rough tongue. Atem was glad that as a cat he couldn't blush.

"There, all clean." Yugi said, releasing Atem. He gave Atem a soft, happy smile.

"I'm really glad you came to see me again." He said shyly.

"You're an interesting cat, I couldn't stay away." Atem purred softly. Yugi giggled again and then turned to regard his friend Joey, who was currently in a heated argument with Seto. Atem tapped him with his tail.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more quiet? Maybe you can show me a bit more of your home." Yugi nodded and lightly leapt down from the barrel. Atem followed after him as he meandered through the alleys.

Yugi led him down to the river, where a couple of the fishermen greeted him with pets and tidbits of fish. Atem was surprised by the number of people that seemed to know Yugi. Yugi led him to a large, black rock overlooking the river and lay down to sunbathe.

"People seem to like you a lot." Atem commented.

"That's because I'm always polite, not like the other cats that just steal the food. I seem to brighten their days a little and I like that. These people need a little happiness in their lives." He said softly. Atem looked at him sharply.

"You seem to care a lot about people." He said.

"I guess I'm a little unusual that way. Most cats only care about where they'll get their next meal." Yugi shrugged.

"What makes you different?" Atem asked curiously.

"I've always been a very curious cat, and I used to secretly watch the humans as they went about their business. The pain and suffering I saw broke my heart. I vowed never to be like the other cats and steal because these people have so little as it is."

"And that's because of the pharaoh?" Atem asked.

"Well the pharaoh taxes them so much and takes so much away, it's hard for them to live decently when much of what they earn is taken from them." Yugi said sadly. "I've seen children going through the trash because their parents couldn't keep enough of the money they earned to ease their hunger."

"And yet these people still give you tidbits. Why?" Atem asked.

"Because it's one thing they can do, for a creature more helpless than themselves, and like I said, having me around makes the day seem a little brighter."

"So you don't think the pharaoh is doing a good job then?" Atem asked. Yugi snorted.

"The job of a ruler is to look after his people, not beggar them." He said bitterly. "I've seen fathers bury their children before their time because they had no money to properly care for them."

Ah, so you think you could do a better job?" Yugi's bell-like laughter washed over him, giving him goosebumps.

"Me? I'm just a cat, but maybe his son will do well." Yugi conceded. "I don't know, he hasn't done much to define himself yet." He went quiet for a moment. "He did rescue me the other day though. If he has enough compassion for one little cat, maybe he has enough for his people." Yugi murmured softly. Atem watched him for a moment. Then he looked up at the sun. He sighed and stood up.

"I must go, my humans will wonder where I've gone to." Yugi nodded and moved forwards to touch his nose to his. Atem's heart beat a little faster at the contact. Yugi pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you around I guess." He said. Atem nodded and trotted away to find Seto.

Yugi sat watching the stars from his spot on the roof. His thoughts turned to Atem and he purred to himself softly. He was falling for the handsome cat. At first this had worried him, because it was a male that he was falling for, but the gods smiled upon love, no matter what kind it was, as long as it was true. So Yugi was not worried. He hopped down from the roof and settled down next to Joey, hoping that tomorrow he would see Atem again.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem stood on the balcony attached to his room, contemplating today. He did not disagree that he disliked his father's methods. One look down into the courtyard was enough to see the products of his cruelty.

A wooden post stood in the middle, old bloodstains turning it red-brown. It was the whipping post and Atem hated it, hated hearing the screams from those punished.

His thoughts then turned to the marriage that his father had arranged for him. He shuddered. He had met the girl, and not only was she annoying and a slut, but she was also sadistic and took great pleasure in punishing the slaves and servants for the smallest infractions.

Atem found himself longing for someone different for him to marry; someone gently, soft, kind and innocent, someone like...Yugi.

Atem stood straight and shook his head. Yugi was a cat! But, the more Atem thought about his soft, sweet voice and gentle mannerisms...He was falling, that was the only way to say it, he was well and truly falling.

But, a cat? Granted, Yugi had shown him that cats were in fact very intelligent creatures. But still, how could that ever work? Atem knew the answer to that; it couldn't.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: New chapter. Damn, this took me three whole days to write, because I was studying for midterms and restricting my computer time. I own nothing, enjoy!

Falling Hard

Music: Falling Even More in Love With You, by Lifehouse

Atem continued to meet with Yugi over the next couple of weeks. He felt bad concealing his identity from Yugi, but he also knew that he couldn't tell Yugi who he was, for fear that he would be afraid of him. Atem found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the small cat. Falling for his sweet nature, his innocence, his compassion, everything.

Yugi was truly, madly, deeply in love with the mysterious cat that had sauntered into his life so unexpectedly. He didn't know what it was about him, but he made Yugi feel safe, complete and happy. He was far too shy to tell Atem though.

"Yugi...Yugi? YUGI!" Yugi snapped out of his daze and gazed sheepishly at Atem. "Where were you just now, because you certainly weren't here with me."

"Sorry Atem, I was just thinking." Yugi replied. Atem chuckled and then squinted up at the sun. He sighed and stood up.

"It's time for me to go." He said reluctantly. Yugi's whiskers drooped.

"Do you have to? You could stay with me tonight." Yugi coaxed.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but my people are very attached to me, I don't like to think what might happen if I did not go back." Atem grimaced, but then touched his nose to Yugi's in a soft goodbye and whisked out of sight.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Joey snarled at the smugly grinning Seto in front of him. He and Seto had been going at it for weeks, and despite himself Joey found that he looked forwards to their arguments. He maybe even...liked the other dog.

"Well, if you don't have anything to say mutt, I think this discussion is at an end." Seto smirked that unbelievably sexy smirk. It made Joey even madder.

"I can't believe I like you." The words rolled out of Joey's mouth before he could stop them. Seto pulled back and stared at him and shock. Joey cringed and tucked his tail between his legs. Seto then smiled and moved closer to Joey.

"I can't believe I like you either." He murmured, voice soft and filled with a strange emotion. Joey looked at him, unsure if he was making fun of him or not.

"Really, then what is it you like about me?" Joey asked sceptically.

"The way you argue with me. Most are too intimidated to contradict me, but you..." Seto shook his head. "You're not willing to take any crap from anyone and I admire that." Joey just gaped at him. "Now, what exactly do _you_ like about _me_?"

"Well, it's kind of the same. I mean I like the fact that you keep me on my toes, and you and I argue about such interesting stuff, I guess..." he trailed off, feeling silly. Seto stepped closer and pressed their noses together. Joey blushed under his fur.

"Seto, it's time to go." Seto turned his head and glared at his cousin, who just smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will be back tomorrow puppy." Seto said, licking Joey once on the forehead and turning to leave.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Yugi had never been so scared in his short life. He sped through the streets, desperately trying to find some way to shake off his pursuers. He had decided to take a walk to try to sort out his thoughts about Atem, and had somehow wandered into a nasty gang of street dogs, who were currently running after him, howling for his blood.

Yugi gasped in horror as he saw a massive wall come up in front of him; there was no time to turn! With a strength borne of desperation and terror Yugi leapt. He landed on top of the wall and turned to see where his attackers had gone.

One of the dogs leapt straight up at the wall and snapped at the small cat. With a yowl of terror Yugi leapt backwards and tumbled over the other side of the wall. He hit the ground with a thud, seeing stars before everything went black.

Atem was walking through the garden when he heard the small yowl. He looked up in time to see a small shape tumble off the wall to the ground. He jogged over to see if the creature had been hurt. A small black bundle lay near the wall, unmoving. He went over and let out a gasp. He knew that sweet face with its splash of gold and red-tipped ears.

"Yugi." He breathed. Kneeling down, he softly stroked the little head. Yugi stirred and let out a soft, pained mew. Carefully, he lifted up the small cat and cradled him in his arms, jogging to the healer's.

Yugi woke up with a massive headache. He let out a soft moan and then realized that he was being carried. His eyes shot open and he began to struggle despite the pain this caused.

"Shh, easy little one." Yugi looked up at the gentle, deep voice. Soft crimson eyes stared down at him. Yugi realized with shock that he was being carried by none other than the prince of Egypt.

Atem gently stroked the fur on Yugi's belly and rubbed under his chin. Yugi closed his eyes and began to quietly purr, relaxing in his arms. Atem chuckled and used one hand to push open the door to the healing chamber.

"Isis!" he called. Yugi watched a tall, black haired, blue eyed woman dressed in the style of a priestess come out from behind a curtain.

"Yes my prince? Are you injured?" Isis asked. Atem shook his head and placed Yugi on the examination table.

"No, I am fine. But Y-...this little fellow took a tumble off the palace wall, and I want to make sure he's alright." Atem had almost given away Yugi's name, his secret would be out then. Isis came over and went to lay a hand on Yugi's head. Yugi flattened his ears and cringed away from the touch.

"Shh." Atem gently stroked Yugi's fur to calm him. "It's alright, Isis just wants to make sure you're not hurt." Yugi relaxed under Atem's hands. He didn't know why, but he felt safe with the prince. He just couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he had heard that voice somewhere though.

Isis gently ran her hands over Yugi's body, probing for any wounds he might have gotten. Yugi winced when she touched his head and let out a soft mew of protest.

"Hmm, seems to have a concussion, but other than that he's fine." Isis moved away and came back with a small vial of something. "You may want to hold him down for this, animals rarely like taking medicine." Atem shook his head.

"I think he understands, look at the way he watches us, just try giving him the medicine." Isis shrugged and placed a spoonful of the medicine near Yugi's lips. Yugi sniffed at it delicately and then began to lick up the concoction.

"Huh, he must be one smart cat." Isis commented. Atem nodded and softly scratched Yugi's ears, earning a soft purr. "Are you going to keep him?" Atem felt Yugi tense at this. He knew Yugi was worrying about Joey.

"No, he's feral and I don't think he'll stand for being confined for too long." Atem explained. Yugi relaxed.

"And besides that, you're father has a habit of making pets...disappear." Isis said softly. Atem nodded. Yugi looked at both of them, tail swishing back and forth. _'Do they both not like the pharaoh?'_ He asked himself.

Atem sighed and picked Yugi up once more.

"Well, little one, let's go bring you back to where you belong." He carried Yugi back through the palace to the front gates. He nodded at the guards as he walked past. Once outside, he knelt and released Yugi. Yugi trotted forward a couple steps and then stopped, turning to look at Atem. He stood there for a moment and then trotted back. Purring again, he rubbed against Atem, thanking him in his own way. Atem chuckled and petted him once more. Yugi meowed at him and then trotted off into the bustling city.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem wanted desperately to ask Yugi about the other day, but he was afraid that Yugi would suspect his reasons. Yugi had said nothing to him about what had happened in the palace and it was killing Atem. Truth be told the whole situation was confusing Yugi. He had felt a connection with the prince, like the one he felt with Atem, and felt slightly embarrassed to talk about the fact that he might have a crush on a human.

Atem finally sighed and told Yugi he needed to go. He collected Seto, who instead of fighting with Joey was sitting calmly with him in the shade, and sauntered off to destinations unknown.

Today though, Yugi's curiosity got the better of him. As Atem and Seto rounded the corner, Yugi went to follow.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Joey asked, looking concerned.

"Aren't you a little curious about where they go?" Joey shook his head. "Well I am, and I'm going to find out." With that Yugi galloped off in the direction that Atem and Seto had taken.

Atem and Seto came to where they had hidden their clothes. Pulling them out of their hiding spots, they turned back human. As they did Atem heard a soft meow. He looked up and froze at the sight of Yugi standing at the end of the alley, looking at him in confusion and hurt.

"Yugi..." Atem stepped forwards, but Yugi backed away shaking his head. "Yugi, please..." Yugi bolted away, eyes shining with tears.

"YUGI!!"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: I own nothing!

Song: My Happy Ending, by Avril Lavigne

The Truth Hurts

Atem stalked through the halls, mind in torment. There wasn't time to go after Yugi earlier, so Atem had not been able to try to explain. He hated himself for hurting Yugi like that; he should have told him sooner.

"LITTLE BITCH!"

SLAP!

Atem scowled, he knew the sound of that voice anywhere. He picked up the pace and turned the corner. His fiancée Tea was standing over a young slave girl. By the looks of it the slave had fallen or dropped the tray of food that was now all over the floor and Tea's dress. Atem moved forward as Tea grabbed at the whip that hung from her waist. He grabbed her hand just as she raised it.

"You dare..?" Tea turned with a furious look. She froze when she saw Atem glaring at her.

"Oh, it's you darling. What are you doing?" Tea asked sweetly.

"The question is what are you doing?" Atem growled. "I do not think such a small infraction deserves such brutal treatment." Tea pouted.

"But she ruined my dress." She whined.

"So get another one." He said, uncaringly. "I'll deal with this." Tea pouted some more but scuttled off.

When she was gone Atem extended a hand to the shaking slave girl.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you." He said in a soft voice. The girl hesitantly put her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. "What's your name?"

"Serenity, Master." The light-brown haired, green-eyed girl replied. He carefully looked over her body for injuries. He saw old and new bruises and, to his dismay, evidence of scars from lashings.

"Has she done this before?" He asked her. She looked away, biting her lip. "You can tell me." He cajoled softly.

"Yes, Master, many times. She seems to take offence to me." Atem sighed in frustration.

"You'd best get back to your work." Serenity nodded and bowed to him before hurrying away.

Atem wandered off, pondering what to do about the poor girl. He saw Seto striding towards him and got an idea.

"Seto! How would you feel about taking on a personal servant?" Seto gaped at him.

"Atem, you know I'm in love with someone, why would you-"

"I don't mean for that reason. Listen, there's a slave girl that Tea keeps beating, if she becomes a personal slave Tea can't hurt her." Understanding dawned on Seto.

"So she becomes my slave to protect her, I see." Seto nodded. "I'll do it." He strode off in the direction of the kitchens, as per Atem's directions. Atem's smile faded as he left and he sighed, wondering what to do about Yugi.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Joey moped as he walked through the streets. Yugi had told him the truth about Seto and he was hurt and angry that he had been lied to. Suddenly a shadow fell over him. He whirled, teeth bared, and faced Seto.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled.

"Yugi told you then?" Seto asked softly.

"Yeah, he told me. You jerk, I actually thought you cared." Seto winced at the venom in Joey's voice.

"I do care Joey, that hasn't changed." Joey looked up at him, searching his face.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Seto stared at him and then moved to block him as he tried to leave.

"I'm telling the truth!" He cried. Joey looked at him miserably.

"And that's why." He explained. "Seto, you're a human, a high priest, you have a duty to do. I'm just a street dog, this could never work." He finished softly, sadly. Seto did nothing as Joey pushed away from him and walked away slowly. Seto stared after him, chest aching horribly.

~~~**~~~

Meanwhile, Atem had gone to find Yugi. He soon fund him half-heartedly grooming himself.

"Yugi..." he called softly. Yugi looked up and his eyes widened with fear when he saw Atem. "YUGI!" Atem yowled as Yugi bolted away from him. He sprinted after the retreating cat. He soon came to a dead end in the alley, but Yugi was nowhere to be seen.

"Yugi? Yugi please come out." He twisted this way and that, trying to figure out where he had gone. Unbeknownst to him Yugi had wedged himself in a crack in the alley wall, hoping to hide from him.

"Yugi, why are you hiding from me?" Atem cried, voice full of desperation. He thought for a moment about all the conversations in which Yugi firmly stated his opinion on the current pharaoh. "Yugi, I'm not angry at you for all those things you said about my father, I agree with you in fact." He called. Yugi shifted slightly in surprise but still didn't come out. Atem sighed. "I love you Yugi. I really do." He turned then and walked away, tail dragging dejectedly in the sand.

When he was sure he was gone Yugi emerged from his hiding place. He sat on the alley wall and cried. Joey came to him and lay down next to the wall, sighing heavily.

"I still love him Joey, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Joey whispered.

"If only there was some way to become human!" Joey's head slowly rose and a thoughtful expression came over his face. "What is it Joey?"

"I just thought of something I heard from the other strays." He said softly. "They say there's a witch in the desert."

"So..?" Yugi looked down at him quizzically.

"So, she might be able to help us!" Joey said, leaping to his feet.

"But Joey, she's a witch. She might try to, I don't know, eat us or something." Yugi looked at him worriedly.

"I'd like to see her try." Joey said, puffing out his chest. "Come on Yugi, what do we have to lose?" Yugi pondered for a moment. The image of Atem's face came to mind and he made his decision.

"Let's go find that witch."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing but the plot and the ocs that show up this chapter.

Kia's song: Lumos! (Hedwig's Song) from the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack

The Witch

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Yugi asked as he trudged behind Joey through the desert.

"Yeah, my buddy said that the witch lives just by the oasis outside the city. That's why humans avoid it." Joey said, waving his tail happily. Yugi panted under the hot sun, wishing his fur was a different colour for once.

"There it is!" Joey cried as he bounded to the top of a dune. Yugi looked down at the small oasis with the simple reed hut sheltered by the trees. "See, I told you."

"Are you sure this is the right place? Doesn't look like a witch's house." Yugi said sceptically. Joey just grinned at him and trotted down the hill. Yugi sighed and followed his friend.

Yugi looked up as they came under the hut's overhang. There were mobiles with colourful stones and pieces of glass that clinked gently in the wind hanging from the roof. Joey stopped in front of the door and barked loudly. The two of them waited.

Finally the door opened, bringing the scent of cinnamon from inside. A small girl with incredibly pale skin, scarlet hair and ebony eyes peeked out. She looked around in confusion until her eyes found the two animals sitting in the doorway. She smiled, which showed off pointed fangs. Yugi's fur fluffed out.

"Joey, did you see...?" Joey looked back and nodded with wide eyes. The girl opened the door and gestured for them to come inside. Yugi and Joey hesitated a moment. A soft, friendly chuckle floated out of the hut.

"It's all right, Aly won't hurt you. Come on in." Yugi hesitantly padded inside behind Joey. As he passed through the door the pale girl, Aly, stroked her hand along his back, smiling softly. Yugi froze for a moment, but then Aly began to scratch his ears. He relaxed and purred, leaning into the touch. Aly let out a soft growling sound that was almost a purr.

"So, are you the witch?" Yugi asked Aly. Another ghostly laugh washed over him and she looked up to see a young woman push through the beaded curtain at the back of the room.

"No, Aly is my assistant. I am the witch, though I prefer the term sorceress." She said, moving forward. "I am Kia, welcome to my shop." She bowed to the two of them. They bowed back.

"Hey, hang on, you can understand us?" Joey asked. Kia smiled. "But humans can't understand us."

"I'm not human." They looked at her in shock and looked a little closer at her. Kia had soft white hair in a short, wild halo around her head that gave way to a long, sleek ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyes were aquamarine blue. But, what drew their attention were the soft white wolf ears poking through her hair and the bushy wolf tail coming out of her backside.

"What are you?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I'm a shapeshifter." Kia answered. "Aly here is a vampire."

"Doesn't that mean she can't go out in daylight?"

"Normally yes, but I developed a spell that protects her from the sun." Kia replied. "You ask a lot of questions little cat."

"My name is Yugi."

"And I'm Joey."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Yugi and Joey." Kia smiled. "Now, rarely do people seek me out for pleasant chit-chat, what is it that you came to see me for?" Yugi and Joey hesitated.

"Well, you see we fell in love with some humans, and we were wondering if somehow you could turn us human." Yugi said, words coming out in a rush. Kia sat down slowly, crossing her legs and closing her eyes to think.

Yugi took the opportunity to look around the hut. There were more of the mobiles in there and they caught the light prettily. There were shelves full of vials, scrolls, bowls and various other random objects. The floor had a small woven rug on it, and was piled with other objects and scrolls.

Yugi wandered over to the shelves to look at a very lifelike sculpture of a sleeping blue dragon. Yugi leaned forward to get a better look, and then jumped when the 'sculpture' yawned and opened golden, cat-like eyes. The small dragon stretched and whistled softly at Yugi.

"That's Pippin by the way, he's very friendly." Pippin moved forwards to sniff at Yugi. Yugi noticed that they were both about the same size. Pippin rubbed his forehead against Yugi's and let out a contented hum. Kia stood up and began to rummage around in the various scrolls on the ground.

"Aha!" She crowed, apparently finding what she wanted. "Come here you two." She opened the scroll. "This scroll holds a spell to turn you both human, but I must warn you, the affects of this spell are permanent. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Both Yugi and Joey chorused. They wanted to be with the men they loved and that loved them back. Kia smiled.

"Alright then, let's get this started."

Kia cleared a large space on the floor and drew two spell circles, indicating that they were each to sit in one.

"This is going to be painful, just warning you right now." Kia said as they took their places. The two of them nodded, prepared to go through with this. Kia began to chant the spell. The room seemed to grow dark and still as she continued the spell.

Suddenly Yugi felt as though there were little pinpricks all over his fur. He screamed as his bones began to pull out of shape and form new ones. He felt his claws shrink and his paws elongate. His snout pulled inwards and travelled further up his face. He felt his tail slowly shrivel up and disappear. His knees turned the other way with a sickening crack. He felt all his fur disappear over his body and on his head grow longer. He could hear Joey screaming as his body went through the same changes.

The pain slowly faded and Yugi just lay there curled up and panting. He opened his eyes and stared at the fingers next to his face; his fingers. He curled them and flexed them, staring in amazement. Carefully he sat up and looked down at the rest of himself. He was paler skinned than Atem was and slim. He pressed his fingers against his face and marvelled at the sensation of smooth, fur-less skin.

He looked over and saw Joey doing the same things. He smiled when he saw Yugi looking at him. Kia threw a pair of pants at each of their feet.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Yugi asked in confusion, fumbling to pick up the pants. Kia sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you boys a few things about being human before you can go anywhere."

"Thank you Kia, what do we owe you for this?" Yugi asked.

"Owe?" She laughed. "I don't take payments for my services, I have no need for them. I just do what I can to help."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothing!

Song: Walk on Water by Milk Inc.

Surprise!

Atem padded quietly through the halls of the palace, trying to avoid running into his fiancée. He wandered past an open balcony and paused, hearing a strange sound from outside. It was a loud, pained keening wail that sounded almost like a crying kitten. Puzzled, he went out onto the balcony and looked down.

His eyes widened in shock. Tied to the whipping post with his hands above his head was a small that looked remarkably like him. The boy was paler and his tri-coloured hair lacked the golden streaks that went up through his black spikes, but he could have passed for Atem at a distance. The boy was whipped again and he let out that same keening wail of pain as before.

Atem's heart clenched at the sound and he hurried outside.

"Enough!" he yelled at the guard doing the whipping. "What is this boy's crime?"

"He and his friend," the guard jerked his thumb at a tall blond boy being restrained by two other guards at the side. "were hanging around the gates. Claimed they knew you."

"Atem!" Atem turned at the voice. The boy was watching him with large, tear-filled amethyst eyes. "Atem, it's-" His words were cut off by another scream of pain as the guard whipped him once more.

"How dare you use the Prince's name you little bastard!"

"I told you to stop." Atem snarled, pushing the guard away. He knelt next to the now crying boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yugi." Atem stared at him in disbelief.

"Yugi is a cat, boy." The boy shook his head.

"We went to go see a sorceress in the desert, me and Joey, and she turned us human." The boy said. "Please Atem, you've got to believe me."

"If you are really Yugi, then tell me how we met."

"It was in an alley by the market, you were being harassed by Ushio and his gang and I got them to go away and leave you alone." Atem stared at him in surprise.

"Yugi? It really is you?" Yugi nodded his head vigorously. Atem quickly untied his hands from the post and helped him stand up. Glaring at the guards holding the blond boy, who he now realized was Joey, he told them,

"These two have done nothing wrong, they are my guests, release them." The guards instantly released Joey and he stalked over to Atem and Yugi, growling softly the whole time.

"'Bout time you got here." Joey growled. He walked with an unsteady gait and wobbled a little. Atem smiled at him.

"I'll take you to Seto, how about that?" Joey flashed him a radiant grin. Atem gently supported Yugi, who was still crying a little, and led them both into the palace.

Almost immediately he spotted Seto.

"Seto! I have a surprise for you." Atem called. Seto sauntered over, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What is it?" He then caught Joey gaping at him. "And what's your problem?" He snarled. Joey snapped out of it and glared.

"You're my problem jackass!" Joey retorted. Seto blinked and moved forwards, staring more closely at him. He stared at the unruly blond hair and finally looked into his honey-coloured eyes.

"Joey?" he finally whispered. Joey smiled at him.

"Yeah, of course it's me, you big dummy."

"Whatever happened to 'we shouldn't see each other anymore'?" Seto asked with a smirk.

"You want me to leave?" Joey asked with a snarl. Seto's face softened.

"No, of course not." He put his arm around Joey's shoulders. "I'll take you to my chambers, get you settled in, and you can tell me how you got like this." They walked off and Atem steered Yugi in the direction of his chambers.

Yugi gaped as he was led into Atem's chambers.

"It's...so big!" He exclaimed. There was a large bed with crimson sheet on it. In the one corner was an untidy, large, ornate desk. Much of the walls were obscured by bookshelves filled with many scrolls and there were comfortable pillows and chairs scattered about. There was a small doorway leading to a smaller room, and another that led into a room where Yugi could see what looked like a small pool. There was also a balcony and the faint breeze that the slight wind brought in smelled of spices.

"Here, sit down." Atem said, steering him to the bed. He stared at the welts on Yugi's back. A few of them were bleeding sluggishly, and Yugi hissed in pain when his back was touched. Atem murmured an apology.

"I'm going to have Isis come up and have a look at your back, remember her?" Yugi nodded his head. Atem went to the door and called a slave, telling her to get Isis. He turned back to the bed and stared in confusion.

Yugi was on all fours, neck craned back, tongue stuck out. Atem realized after a moment that he was trying to lick the wounds on his back. He walked over and gently turned Yugi's head.

"That's not going to work Little One." Atem said gently. Yugi looked at him in confusion. "Human tongues aren't meant for cleaning." Yugi stared at him in confusion.

"Then how am I supposed to get clean?" He asked.

"You need to take a bath." Yugi frowned in confusion. Atem sighed patiently. "A bath in water, with soap." Yugi stared at him wide-eyed.

"Is that how humans do it? It doesn't sound very nice." Atem chuckled.

"No, actually it's very pleasant." He replied. "You should probably have one after Isis has a look at you, get rid of the blood, dirt and sweat."

"Will you help me?" Yugi asked, looking up at Atem with those soft, innocent eyes. Atem nodded, hoping that he would be able to keep his hormones in check.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Atem called. Isis stepped into the room and bowed.

"What is it you need my prince?"

"Can you check him over for me, please?" Atem pointed at Yugi. "He was being whipped when I got to him."

"Oh, you poor little thing." Isis cooed gently, sitting next to Yugi. "Where did you come from, anyways?"

"Remember the cat I brought to you the other day?" Isis nodded, frowning slightly in confusion. "That's him." Isis stared at him.

"That is not funny Your Highness." She finally said.

"But I am that cat!" Yugi piped up. "You made my headache go away after I fell off the wall." Isis regarded him with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"How did...never mind, let's have a look at that back of yours." Yugi turned around so that his back was facing Isis. He craned his head back to watch her as she worked.

"Well, the gashes aren't deep." She finally said. "I'll get an ointment to spread on the welts to help them heal. You should get him cleaned up before you put it on though."

"Alright, just have it brought into my chambers." Atem said. Isis nodded and stood up. Boeing once more she turned and walked from the room.

"Alright then, let's go get you a bath." Atem said gently, helping Yugi back to his feet and into the bathing room. Yugi immediately tried to go into the water.

"Uh, you're supposed to take your clothes off first."

"Oh." Yugi removed the pants he was wearing and slid into the water. "It's warm!" He exclaimed. Atem chuckled and removed his own clothes, slipping in the water beside Yugi. He then patiently helped Yugi learn to bathe himself. He cleaned Yugi's back himself, wiping the blood away as carefully as he could. He then coached Yugi through drying himself off. Atem then led Yugi back into the bed chamber, with only a towel around his waist, and had him sit down on the bed.

"You were right, the bath was nice." Yugi said, watching Atem move around. "What are you doing now?" Atem walked back over with a white kilt and a small jar of ointment.

"First, I'm going to apply this healing ointment, then you're going to get dressed." Atem watched Yugi's eyelids begin to slip closed a little. He chuckled. "And then I think you'll be going to bed." Yugi nodded his head.

Atem slipped in behind him and rubbed the ointment onto his back. Yugi winced a little, but soon the cooling sensation of the ointment made him relax. He made a low sound in his throat that Atem realized was supposed to be a purr.

He finished and helped Yugi figure out how to put on the kilt. By this point Yugi was yawning widely and having trouble staying awake. Atem chuckled.

"Go to sleep Little One, I will be back later."

"Ok, Atem." Yugi said sleepily. He curled himself up in the middle of the bed, not bothering to slip under any of the sheets. Atem chuckled again at the sight and then left Yugi to his slumber.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own nothing, on with it!

Song: Kiss the Girl, from the Little Mermaid

First Kisses

Seto led Joey into his chambers. Joey gaped at them; they were every bit as extravagant as Atem/s, except the wall hangings and sheets were in shades of blue.

"Wow, now this is living." Joey commented as he sat down on the bed.

"Serenity!" Seto called. Serenity walked out of the adjacent servant's quarters and bowed to him. "Please go get a tray of food from the kitchen."

"Yes, master." Serenity walked daintily from the room. Joey watched her go with a slight frown of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong puppy?" Seto asked, sitting down next to him. Joey bristled a little at the nickname until he saw that Seto wasn't actually trying to make fun of him.

"That girl, she's your slave right?" Seto nodded. "Do you...does she...?" Joey blushed a little.

"I've never slept with her if that's what you mean." Joey nodded, still blushing. "Atem asked me to take her on."

"And, you just agreed, like that?"

"Well, truth be told, I'd had my eye on her for some time, ever since I realized that Tea was using her as her personal punching bag." Seto explained. "I just didn't know how to stop it, until Atem suggested I take her on as my slave."

"Makes sense. Who's Tea?" Joey asked.

"Atem's fiancée."

"But...but what about Yugi?" Joey stuttered. "If he's playing with Yugi's heart..."

"No, no, Atem doesn't even like the sadistic bitch. The arrangement can be called off any time by Atem, he just didn't see any other way, his father was pressuring him to take a partner."

"So, Yugi..."

"Is the only object of Atem's affections, and Atem will call off the engagement. Believe me, he'll be happy about that." Seto slid closer and wrapped an arm around Joey's waist.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked, shying away.

"It's how people show affection puppy." Seto explained patiently. "By holding each other."

"Oh, ok then." Joey allowed himself to be drawn into Seto's lap. Seto nuzzled him gently and then kissed the back of his neck. Joey jumped and turned his head to face Seto.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was a kiss. It's another way to show affection. Did you not like it?"

"No, I liked it, is it just done on the neck?" He asked.

"No, a kiss can be anywhere." Seto replied with a sexy smile. Joey blushed again. "But the spot that is considered the most intimate, the ultimate show of love, is the lips." Seto said, brushing his thumb against Joey's lips. Joey gasped a little at the new sensation. Seto then grasped his chin and lifted his face. He brushed their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled back and smiled into Joey's stunned face.

"Th-that was incredible." Joey finally managed to say. Seto smirked.

"There will be more where that came from."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yugi yawned and stretched, sticking his hind end in the air and stretching his forelegs in front of him. He heard a low chuckle and opened his eyes. Atem was watching him from his desk with an amused smile on his face. Yugi sat up, staring down at his hands.

"I forgot." He said softly.

"It will take time to get used to Little One." Atem replied, turning his attention back to the scrolls in front of him. Yugi jumped off the bed and went over, peeking over Atem's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the strange symbols on the scroll. "What are those marks on the page?"

"I'm reading, and those marks are words, Yugi." Atem hooked a hand around Yugi's waist and drew him down into his lap. He laid his chin on Yugi's shoulder. "Every symbol is either a letter or a word, and together they form a story, or a report." Atem explained. Yugi touched the papyrus.

"Will you teach me?" He asked. Atem chuckled.

"Of course, I'll teach you to read and write." Yugi smiled back at him happily. He rubbed his face against Atem's, making him chuckle again. "It would seem I have a lot to teach you about being human." Yugi laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Atem?" Yugi blinked as the pharaoh came in. "Ah, there you are..who is that?" Yugi cowered slightly, the pharaoh was even scarier up close.

"Father, this is Yugi." Atem said, his voice clipped and formal.

"Atem, have you forgotten about your engagement?" The pharaoh asked, voice filled with controlled anger.

"You told me that I could cancel that if I found love. Well, I found love." Atem replied.

"But, this..."

"You never said they had to be female." Atem pointed out. The pharaoh stared at him open-mouthed and then simply glared at Yugi. Yugi whimpered and buried his face in Atem's chest. The pharaoh then turned and stormed out.

"He scares me." Yugi whispered into Atem's chest when he was gone.

"You're not alone Little One." Atem soothed, rubbing his back gently. "Yugi, you can't speak ill of him while you're here though, not in the open." Yugi looked at him questioningly.

"Yugi, you can get punished for opposing the pharaoh. Remember what they did to you earlier." Yugi nodded unhappily. "They will do worse if they think that you are speaking ill of the pharaoh." Yugi winced, bringing one hand up to touch his back.

"I won't say anything, I promise Atem." He said, nuzzling Atem's neck. Atem wound his arms around Yugi's body and drew their bodies flush against each other. Yugi blinked at him, cocking his head gently. Atem sighed happily and rubbed their noses together. Yugi closed his eyes and licked Atem's nose. Atem chuckled.

"Now, that's one thing I should teach you now."

"What?" Yugi put his hands on Atem's chest, looking up at him imploringly. "Teach me what?"

"How humans kiss." Atem said huskily in Yugi's ear. Yugi felt a shiver run through his body, but it wasn't out of fear.

"How do humans kiss?" he asked. "Tell me!" Atem smiled.

"It would be easier to show you." Yugi nodded eagerly. Atem laughed at his innocent curiosity.

He gently cupped Yugi's face in his hands. Yugi lifted his own hands and imitated him. Atem drew him forward gently and pressed their lips firmly together. Yugi melted into it, waves of pure bliss running through his body. He gasped when Atem gently ran his tongue against his bottom lip.

Atem slipped his tongue in and Yugi moaned softly as Atem mapped out the inside of his mouth. Yugi took a chance and brushed his own tongue against Atem's. Atem moaned softly and then pulled back reluctantly for air. He smiled into Yugi's flushed face.

"That is how humans kiss."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I own nothing, on with it!

Song: Here and Now by Luther Vandross

Here and Now

Yugi woke up with someone's arm wrapped around his middle. This position had become a familiar one after two weeks of living with Atem. He turned his head and encountered Atem's sleeping face. He smiled and brushed the golden bangs off Atem's face. Atem murmured softly and opened his crimson eyes.

"Morning." He said softly, yawning. Yugi smiled and nuzzled him. Atem chuckled and kissed him gently. Yugi kissed him back eagerly. Atem then kissed Yugi's neck, earning a soft mew. He gently sucked on his Adam's apple, enjoying the soft sound of Yugi's moans at his teasing.

Yugi felt like his body was burning up in a pleasurable heat. He felt Atem straddle him and pushed up against him instinctively. He didn't know exactly what was happening, but it felt so good. He felt himself harden as Atem licked and sucked at his neck harder. Atem felt it and rolled his hips gently into Yugi's, making the smaller boy groan louder.

"Atem, Atem what-" Tea burst in without knocking and stared at the tow of them on the bed. "What are you doing?!" She asked in disgust. Atem growled in annoyance. He felt Yugi squirm in discomfort under him.

"Tea, get out."

"But-"

"Get. Out." Tea pouted at Atem and stalked from the room, slamming the door shut. Atem looked down at Yugi, whose face was now screwed up in pain.

"It hurts." Yugi whined softly. Atem knew what the problem was immediately.

"I know, I can help. Just sit up for me, ok?" Yugi nodded and sat up. Atem manoeuvred around Yugi so that he was pressed against his back. Gently he slipped his hand into Yugi's kilt and grasped his length. Yugi gasped quietly in pleasure. Atem slowly pumped up and down, feeling Yugi writhe underneath him in pleasure. He squeezed a little and Yugi came with a cry of ecstasy.

Yugi collapsed against Atem, panting a little.

"That was...was..."

"Incredible? Amazing?" Atem supplied. Yugi nodded.

"Was that...love-making?" He asked.

"Sort of..." Atem said.

"But..." Yugi prompted.

"I will explain this to you, because I want you to understand, so that you can choose, when you want..." Atem trailed off, slightly nervous and embarrassed.

"Ok, I think I understand." Yugi said, turning around to sit facing Atem. "Please tell me."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Joey sat up sleepily, staring at his lover getting dressed.

"Why are you so good-looking?" he asked. Seto turned and smiled at him.

"I could ask the same of you, puppy." He replied, going back to the bed and kissing Joey softly. "But, now I have work to do, what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to practice my writing here for a bit." Seto nodded and kissed Joey again. He then left.

After about half an hour, the slave girl Serenity tentatively came out.

"Can I get you anything, master?" She asked quietly. Joey looked up in surprise at her.

"No, I'm fine, and you don't need to call me master." Joey said. "My name's Joey."

"Oh, I-I couldn't possibly-"

"Sure you can, I'm allowing you, aren't I?" Joey smiled disarmingly at her.

"Yes...Joey."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Joey smiled. He then frowned, seeing the thin line of a scar peeking out from under her dress, just over her collarbone. He leaned forward and touched it, frown deepening.

"Did that Tea bitch do that?" He asked. Serenity nodded timidly. Joey growled angrily, showing his teeth. Serenity backed away nervously. Joey's face softened.

"No, I'm not angry at you, just that little bitch." Joey explained. "Thankfully Atem called off the engagement, and so she'll be leaving any day now." He finished with a big grin. "Have you met my buddy Yugi yet?" Serenity shook her head. "Aww, you'll like him. We sort of adopted and took care of each other when we were on the streets, I consider him a brother. He's sweet, would never hurt a fly." Serenity smiled tentatively.

"He sounds nice." Joey nodded happily.

"He is. Why don't you come with me for a walk and we can meet him?" Joey offered.

"Oh, no, I couldn't..."

"Sure you can!" Joey grabbed her hand gently. "You're with me, anyone gives us trouble, they gotta deal with me. What do you say?" Serenity paused and then nodded. Joey beamed and then led her out of the room.

They wandered through the palace, Joey chattering happily to Serenity, and wound up in the palace gardens.

"I've never been out here, it's beautiful." Serenity said, looking around in awe. Joey nodded and led her further into the garden.

They found Yugi sitting quietly by a small pond, trailing his fingers in the water.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called happily. Yugi looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Joey. Who's this?" Yugi asked, looking at Serenity.

"This is Serenity, remember I told you about her?" Yugi nodded at Joey and stood up.

"Hello, Serenity. Atem told me about your problems with Tea, are you ok now?" Serenity was touched by the small boy's gentle concern.

"I'm fine, Priest Seto has been a kind master, and Joey makes me feel safe." Joey wriggled with joy at her words.

"Can we adopt her?" He asked Yugi. Yugi gave him a perplexed look. "You know, make her a part of our pack, our family." Yugi smiled softly.

"Would you like that Serenity?" He asked. Serenity stared, wide-eyed, at the two of them before her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just...no one's ever shown me so much kindness before." She lifted her tear-filled eyes to them. "Thank you. I would love to be a part of your family."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: I own nothing!

Song: Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee

Our Last Night?

Tea seethed as she walked through the halls of the palace. First Atem broke off their engagement, then she finds him in bed with that little fag! She growled in anger. She needed to get rid of the seducing little bastard; she would be the queen of Egypt.

"Well, Princess Tea, why the long face?" The pharaoh sauntered up to her, smirking slightly. He had a bloody whip in his hand; he had just come from a punishing.

"It's Atem." She pouted. "He's...he's seeing a boy!" She practically screamed. "It's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, that little brat has seduced MY Atem." She panted, teeth clenched in rage.

"A boy you say?" The pharaoh looked interested. "Don't worry my dear, I know how to handle this, you will be Queen." Tea smiled happily and bounced away, while the pharaoh went to go look for his son.

"The sun god Ra is the ruler over the heavens." Yugi read slowly, frowning at the scroll in his hands.

"That's very good Yugi." Atem praised. "You're learning well." Yugi glowed at his approval. The two of them were sitting in the palace garden, Atem helping Yugi with his reading and writing. Yugi leaned against Atem's chest, feeling contentment just being with him.

"Atem!" Atem looked up at the sound of his father's voice. The pharaoh strode towards him, face darkening at the sight of Yugi leaning against him.

"I need to speak with you Atem, alone." Yugi cowered slightly, not liking the hateful glances the pharaoh was levelling at him. Atem nodded curtly at his father and, kissing Yugi once on the lips, stood up. He followed his father out of the garden.

"Am I to understand that it is that creature's fault that you have broken off your engagement to Princess Tea?" The pharaoh asked.

"His name is Yugi, and yes, it is because of him I broke off the arrangement, but that is not the whole reason."

"Oh?" The pharaoh said sceptically. "And what is the other reason?"

"The other reason is her cruelty. She is too hard on the slaves, she would not make a good queen with that heavy hand of hers."

"You're too soft Atem." The pharaoh said scornfully. "A heavy hand is needed in order to keep the common folk in line."

"Oh" Then tell me, if cruelty keeps people in line, why are we getting information about a rebellion amassing?" Atem asked with a lift of his eyebrow. The pharaoh scowled.

"None of your cheek. Those rebels will be taken care of in due time, what concerns me now is your relationship with that boy."

"I don't see the problem, I am allowed to marry for love if I wish, and there is nothing in our laws that forbids me from wedding a male." Atem said.

"Yes, but there is the issue of the heir."

"I don't understand." Atem said slowly, hoping his idea of what his father was getting at was wrong.

"The king must produce a legal heir, with his wedded partner, in order to keep the throne." The pharaoh said smugly. "And that boy," He chuckled nastily. "Cannot produce the heir you need." Atem was horror-stricken. "Your marriage to Tea will go as planned, unless, you can find some way of getting that boy pregnant. If you refuse, I'll have him put to death, understand?" Atem could only nod numbly. "Good boy." The pharaoh smirked and stalked off.

Atem slowly walked back to the garden, unsure how to break this news to Yugi. Yugi looked up as he approached and smiled. His smile disappeared at the look on Atem's face.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, standing up and moving over to Atem. He cupped Atem's face in his hands and stared into his crimson eyes. "Please tell me." Atem looked into those soft, beautiful eyes that he had fallen in love with so many weeks ago and burst into tears. Yugi felt alarmed and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling them both into a kneeling position.

"Shh, it's ok." Yugi soothed, running his hand through Atem's hair. Atem slowly calmed down. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Yugi said gently. Atem took a shuddering breath and told him what his father had told him.

Yugi stared at him in horror and shock when he was done.

"What are you going to do?" He asked shakily. Atem laughed mirthlessly.

"What can I do?" He asked, turning helpless eyes on Yugi. "I couldn't bear to see you killed." Yugi closed his eyes sadly. "I must do what my father says." Atem finished quietly. "I will always love you though." He said, cupping Yugi's cheek in his hand. Yugi placed his own hand over Atem's.

"Atem, I want you to make me completely yours," Yugi opened his now tear-filled eyes. "Before we're torn apart." Atem looked at him in surprise.

"Are you saying...?"

"Make love to me Atem." Yugi purred, kissing him passionately. Atem moaned softly and ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi opened his mouth eagerly and Atem slipped his tongue in to map out the contours of Yugi's mouth. He pulled back and looked into Yugi's eyes.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

Atem pressed Yugi into the bed, planting kisses on his neck and face. Yugi moaned and slid his hands under Atem's kilt, gently squeezing his buttocks. Atem groaned and bit down softly on Yugi's collarbone, earning a soft gasp from the cat-boy. Yugi mewled and pressed closer as Atem began to kiss down his chest and stomach, blazing a burning trail of pleasurable heat down his body.

"Mm, more Atem." Yugi moaned, fisting the bed sheets. Atem chuckled gently and undid Yugi's kilt. Yugi gasped when Atem flicked his tongue across the head of his erection. His head thrashed from side to side as Atem sucked at the very tip, keeping his hips locked on the bed.

"Atem..." Yugi said breathlessly. "Stop teasing..me..." he pleaded. Atem decided to have mercy and took Yugi fully into his mouth. Yugi screamed in pleasure at the wet heat that surrounded his erection. Atem hummed softly, making Yugi go crazy.

"Atem, I'm going to...going to..." Atem gave one last hard suck and Yugi came with a scream. Atem licked him clean and slid back up Yugi's body.

"Are you sure about this Yugi?" He asked one more time. Yugi nodded, panting. "Ok then." Atem reached over and popped open a small vial. He poured the oil onto three of his fingers and coated them liberally.

He then gently slipped one finger into Yugi. Yugi squirmed a little at the odd sensation, but did not try to pull away. Atem inserted two more fingers and Yugi gasped in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" Atem asked him.

"No, keep going, I'll be alright." Yugi said. Atem nodded and gently thrust his fingers in and out of Yugi. Yugi suddenly moaned as Atem's fingers hit something inside him that sent pleasurable sparks throughout his body.

Atem slid his fingers out despite a mewled protest from Yugi and disposed of his own kilt. He took the oil again and spread it over his erection. He spread Yugi's legs as wide as they would go and slowly pressed into him.

Yugi gasped as the pain assaulted his lower body. Atem paused and licked the tears forming at the corners of his eyes away.

"It's ok, it'll only hurt for a minute." Atem soothed. Yugi nodded and Atem continued to slide into him until he was in all the way to the hilt. He paused to allow Yugi time to adjust and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and rolled his hips.

Atem took that as a good sign and pulled out until only his tip was left inside Yugi and then slowly pushed back in. He kept up this slow pace until he hit Yugi's prostate and Yugi jerked back against him. They both were panting as Atem sped up, pumping harder and deeper into Yugi, hitting his prostate every time, making him scream in euphoria.

"Atem...I..I'm..." Yugi let out a loud moan of euphoria and released hard. Atem groaned as he felt Yugi clampdown around him, making him release as well. Atem pulled out of Yugi and cuddled him to his chest.

"I'm so sorry it has to end like this Yugi." Atem said, tucking the smaller boy's head under his chin. "Maybe you could go back to your life as a cat." Yugi shook his head.

"Kia said..." He trailed off and sat up abruptly.

"What is it?" Atem asked, sitting up as well.

"Kia, she made me human, maybe...maybe she could make me pregnant as well!"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: I own nothing at all!

Song: Building a Mystery by Sarah Mclachlan.

New Friends

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Atem asked, casting doubtful glances around the seemingly empty desert.

"Sure I'm sure." Yugi replied, gazing back at him. They were riding horseback through the desert, on their way to Kia, to see if she could help them.

"We should have taken guards, it's too easy to get jumped out here." Atem said uneasily, hand straying to the sword strapped to his horse.

As if to prove him right, several horsemen charged over the dunes nearby to race at the two of them.

"Bandits!" Atem cried, spurring his horse into a gallop, hoping to outrun them.

"There it is!" Yugi cried as they topped the next dune, bandits hard on their heels. Suddenly they were surrounded by the bandits on all sides. Atem's horse whinnied and reared. Yugi screamed in terror. The leader of the bandits came forward, grinning.

He was tall and muscular with snow white hair and lavender eyes. A double-slashed, T-shaped scar ran down the side of his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said.

"We have nothing of value, please, we are only passing through." Atem said with as much calm as he could. The bandits laughed.

"Oh, I think you do-"

"BAKURA!" The bandit leader flinched and grimaced. Yugi watched Kia storm out of her hut with a claymore that was almost as tall as she was. "What have I told you about bringing your shit around here?!"

"Yes, Kia, but this is important." Bakura countered. Kia folded her arms and tapped her foot. Bakura gulped. "This is the prince of Egypt. His father is the one-"

"Exactly, his FATHER. Not him. So there's no reason for you to go after the prince, because he has done nothing to you."

"Yes, but we could use him as ransom-"

"Are we talking about the same pharaoh? Because do you really think that cold-hearted demon will bow to your demands even if his own son's life on the line?" Kia demanded. Bakura scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Meaning no offence my prince, of course."

"I am aware of my father's...cold-heartedness, and I must agree." Atem stated calmly. "So you are Kia."

"I am. Why don't you come inside? Bakura, I see that look, you can come too. I'll have Pippin go fetch Ryou, if you'd like?" Bakura nodded happily. The little blue dragon launched himself off his perch on Kia's shoulder and flew off.

"Been awhile since we've actually had a chat, hasn't it?" Bakura said to her, dismounting and heading for Kia's hut. The rest of the bandits wandered off at a gesture from their leader. Yugi slid off the horse and trotted after Kia. Atem sighed and also dismounted, following at a more leisurely pace.

Kia led them to the back of the shop and the beaded curtain. Beside the door there was an engraved circle with various symbols etched into it and a silver arrow nailed to the center of it. Kia spun the arrow until it was pointing at a different symbol and stepped through the beads.

Atem gasped as he went through the beads. He had come out into a large kitchen, far bigger than the outside of the hut would have suggested. Bakura grinned at him.

"It's Kia's magic that allows this to happen." He explained, sitting down at the large wooden table. "Kia often has guests, and so needs space."

"You are very isolated out here." Atem commented, sitting down.

"I suppose so, but what choice have I? I was driven out of town by the superstitious." Kia explained. The beads shifted and a small boy came into the kitchen and shyly went over to Bakura. His skin was extremely pale and his soft long hair was snow white. He raised shy doe-brown eyes and smiled at Yugi.

"Hello, I'm Ryou, who are you?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm Yugi." Yugi replied. "And this is Atem." Ryou's eyes shifted to Atem and his pale face paled more.

"Th-the prince?" He squeaked. Atem nodded gently. "Bakura we should go." He whispered to the bandit. Bakura just blinked lazily and kissed Ryou.

"You worry too much Ryou." Bakura said.

"He's right Ryou, Atem is nothing like his father." Yugi added happily. Kia placed a cup of steaming tea in front of each of them.

"So, Bakura, any progress yet?" She asked.

"Not so far, we really need a man on the inside, and someone suitable to replace him, I sure as hell ain't running a country." Bakura groused. Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Am I right in thinking that you are actually a rebel?" He asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Bakura growled menacingly. Atem just chuckled.

"So long as you don't do anything to hurt the people of this country, I will not breathe a word." He told the rebel. "I too feel my father has done a poor job of ruling."

"So kill him and take the throne."

"It's not that simple, there are many who support him, and I do not wish to rule a court born of bloodshed." Bakura nodded at this.

"Tell you what, you let me know who all supports him and who doesn't, and when and if we make our final assault, we'll know who to kill for you." Bakura said. Atem chortled and nodded.

"Well, now that we're all friends, Yugi, how is life as a human going?"

"It's wonderful and strange and...and I just can't describe it!" Yugi cried happily.

"Wait, you weren't human before?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook his head.

"I was a cat, and then I fell in love with Atem, and so Kia made me human." Yugi explained to the wide-eyed Ryou and Bakura.

"I'm guessing you are then happy in your decision?" Kia asked. Yugi nodded, but Atem jumped in.

"We do have a problem though." He went on to explain their problem.

"Well, what a bastard." Bakura commented when he was done. Kia said nothing, closing her eyes to think. The little vampire, Aly, came and settled herself on her lap. After about a minute Aly got up and left the room. They could hear her rooting around for something in the shop. She came back with a spell scroll and placed it on the table in front of Kia.

"So, you want to be able to get pregnant then?" Kia asked, opening her eyes. Yugi nodded. She smiled and unrolled the scroll. "I developed this spell myself, a long time back. Same-sex partners want children too, and they came to me, as you have, asking if it was possible. So, I created a spell just for this purpose." She explained. "You will have to perform...intercourse for the spell to work, understand?"

"I don't think that will be a problem." Atem said. Kia flicked her ears.

"The pregnancy will be like a normal female pregnancy, so you're both basically in for hell." Kia said with a laugh. "Are you ready?" Yugi nodded. Kia read off the scroll, the room slowly growing darker and silent. Yugi felt a sensation like pins and needles on his body before it disappeared and the room lit up once more. He gave Kia a questioning look.

"It went." Kia said simply. "You'll be able to have a child now."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 13

Wolf: I own nothing!

Song: Just Like You by Three Days Grace

Attempts

The pharaoh ground his teeth as he secretly watched his son with that boy. He needed to get rid of him somehow, or at least that child he was carrying. He let out a soft noise of disgust when Atem kissed Yugi and stalked away. He spotted Princess Tea storming out of her quarters.

"Ah, princess?" He called. Tea turned and smiled when she saw who it was.

"My pharaoh, I have been told that I am to leave now." She whined.

"Well, I say you do not have to." The pharaoh replied.

"But, the prince is going to marry that...that fag!" She wailed. "He's supposed to be mine!"

"And he will be." The pharaoh assured. "Atem is far too soft. You're wonderful handling of the common people is needed to undermine that weakness. That boy cannot do that."

Tea nodded eagerly.

"But, what can we do?" She asked.

"We can try to get rid of that boy, or the child he carries." The pharaoh replied. Tea grinned nastily.

"I think I know some people who can help with that."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yugi was starting to feel nauseous in the mornings and so preferred simple porridge to eat for breakfast. He smiled at the servant girl who brought it to him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Atem asked, coming into the bedchamber from a bath.

"Not as bad as yesterday was." Yugi replied with a wan smile. "But still not good." Atem leaned down and kissed him reassuringly. He sniffed the porridge.

"It smells odd today; wonder if they put something new into it?" Atem commented. Yugi gave him a confused look and sniffed the porridge. His eyes widened and he batted the bowl away from him, making it crash to the ground.

"Yugi!" Atem cried, bewildered at his reaction. He became worried as Yugi curled up and wrapped his arms around his stomach, looking ill and frightened. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"The porridge...it-it has juniper in it." Yugi said, pointing a shaking finger at the shattered bowl. Atem felt horror well up inside him. Juniper was used when someone wanted to get rid of a baby. If it had been in Yugi's porridge...

"Someone doesn't want us having this baby, and I have a couple guesses who." Atem growled.

"What can we do?" Yugi asked. Atem sighed.

"Not really anything. We have no proof on who did it. All we can do is be more careful about what we eat, make sure there's nothing in it." He replied. Yugi nodded and shivered. "I'll ask the cooks if there was anyone hanging around the kitchens that shouldn't have been, but other than that..." Atem shrugged. "I'll get two or three cooks that I know I can trust to make your dishes from now on, ok?" Yugi nodded in agreement.

Atem left to do as he promised.

"Atem!" He heard his father call. He sighed in annoyance and turned around. The pharaoh smirked. "Why the long face?"

"Someone tried to make Yugi miscarry. They put juniper in his porridge."

"I'm sorry to hear that, the baby...?"

"It's fine, Yugi noticed it before he took a bite." Atem gave his father a hard look. "You wouldn't happen to know who might have done it?" The pharaoh looked affronted.

"Me? Of course not. And even if I did, why would I try to get rid of the heir to the throne?" Atem just gave him a hard look.

"Well, whoever planned this is the lowest of the low, harming an unborn child." Atem growled and then walked away. The pharaoh seethed, the plan had failed. More drastic measures needed to be taken.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yugi, Joey and Serenity were walking through the gardens. A week had passed since the breakfast incident, and everyone was still on pins and needles. Yugi sighed patiently as Serenity put her hand on his belly, again. She giggled.

"I'm sorry Yugi, it's just hard to believe that there's a human being growing in there." Yugi looked at Joey helplessly.

"If you think she's bad now, just wait 'til you start showing." Joey chortled. Yugi grimaced. "Or when the baby starts being able to kick."

"I'm not looking forward to that so much." Yugi admitted.

Suddenly his sensitive ears detected the sound of rustling in nearby bushes. Joey heard it too and let out a low growl, ready for anything. Then a dark-cloaked figure rushed out of the bushes, in a blur of speed, aiming for Yugi. Yugi managed to dodge thanks to well-honed instincts from living on the streets.

As the would-be assassin stumbled past and tried to recover, Joey struck him in the side. They went down in a tangle of limbs. Joey knocked the knife the man was holding out of his hand and pinned him to the ground.

"Go get some guards." He told Serenity. "Tell them that we have an assassin in custody." Serenity nodded and ran off.

"So, you are you working for?" Joey asked his captive. The man just growled at him. He had a non-descript face, he was not someone you could pick out in a crowd, which was probably advantageous to his line of work.

Yugi looked up to see Serenity not only leading a guard over, but Atem as well. Atem immediately ran to Yugi, checking to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Yugi nodded.

"I'm a lot faster than he anticipated." Yugi said, gesturing to where the guard was detaining the assassin.

"Put him in the dungeon, I'll deal with him later." The guard nodded in understanding and led the prisoner away. Atem then led Yugi back to their chambers.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Later on they were just cuddling with each other when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Atem called. Seto stepped in the room, bearing a few scrolls. "What's this?"

"A proclamation that your father made earlier." Seto replied. Atem raised an eyebrow. "It says that in response to the unprecedented amount of rebel activity in the desert in recent times, there will be an expedition to scour the desert surrounding the city. Anyone caught out living in the desert will be killed on sight. Let this be a warning to all."

When he was done Yugi turned to stare wide-eyed at Atem.

"Kia."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	13. Chapter 14

Wolf: I own nothing!

Song: I'll Be There For You by the Rembrandts.

Warning Kia

"You didn't have to come, Seto." Atem said to his cousin as they rode through the desert, with their lovers in front of them.

"I want to meet this Kia for myself, and thank her for providing Joey a way to be with me." Seto replied, nuzzling Joey affectionately. Joey growled and smacked him playfully. Seto chuckled and kissed his head.

Suddenly they heard the sound of horses whinnying. Atem halted his horse as several riders came to surround them.

"Oh, it's just you again." Bakura said in a mock-annoyed tone. He signalled his men to back off, and then eyed Seto warily.

"You can trust him, he's my cousin, and one of my most trusted advisors." Atem explained. Bakura nodded.

"You must be Bakura then, Yugi told me about you." Joey said, looking at Bakura with interest.

"And who might you be?" Bakura asked mildly.

"I'm Joey. I used to be a dog, and then Kia made me human so I could be with Seto." Bakura nodded in understanding. Atem urged his horse forward and they continued on their way to Kia's place.

"So, did it work?" Bakura asked, keeping pace. "Are you pregnant?" He looked at Yugi, who blushed and nodded. "Hallelujah! The plot has been overthrown. Man, I would have paid to have seen the look on the pharaoh's face when you told him."

"He looked like he'd just eaten camel dung." Atem laughed. Bakura roared with laughter. "But, things haven't stayed quiet." He added soberly. "Someone tried to make Yugi lose the baby." Bakura growled. "And then, when that failed, they tried to assassinate him."

"Know who it was?" Bakura growled.

"I have my suspicions." Atem replied with a snarl. "The problem is, he's both king and my father, so I can't accuse him of anything." Bakura nodded.

"So, what are you doing out here again?" He asked.

"Actually, it concerns you too." Atem told him. Bakura frowned. "My father is going to be scouring the desert with his troops, and anyone living out here will be put to death immediately." Atem explained. "It might be in you and your rebels best interest to pack up and find somewhere to hide."

Bakura yawned, looking unconcerned.

"My people are well hidden. Where, I will not say. But, our home has been a sanctuary for many generations, and no man has ever found it. And believe me, they've looked."

Atem nodded in relief.

"I'll take your word for it. I know you wouldn't do anything that would put Ryou in harm's way." Bakura nodded, a soft smile crossing his face.

"We should warn Kia about this though." He said, face dropping into a scowl. Atem nodded.

"That's what we are out here to do." He replied.

"Good." Bakura said. "I'd hate to see anything bad happen to her."

They came to the small hut. Aly opened the door for them and ushered them into the kitchen, where Kia appeared to be working on some form of potion.

"Hello, again." She said, dusting her hands off and coming towards them. "Ah, Joey, so good to see you." She turned to Seto. "And this must be your beau." Seto bowed to her.

"I would like to thank you for providing the means for Joey to be with me." Kia smiled, ears lowering demurely.

"It was my pleasure." She said. "Now, what brings you here today?"

Atem explained to her the decree that his father had made. She sighed when he was done.

"You should move into the city, to be safe."

"I can't do that. I was driven out, remember?" She told them. Their faces fell.

"You could come live with me and my band, Kia." Bakura offered. Kia smiled at him and shook her head.

"My shop provides news and commerce for supernaturals all around this area, how am I supposed to work in your secret hideout?" She asked. "It would compromise your secrecy to have all manner of creatures coming in at all hours to see me, wouldn't it?" Bakura sagged, realizing the truth of her words.

"So, what can we do then?" He asked helplessly. Seto looked at Kia thoughtfully.

"Why don't you come and set up shop at the palace?" He asked. She looked at him with interest. "The palace has a few vendors that work on the grounds. You would provide a unique service to those that want it, and this might prove to strengthen the kingdom's relationship with supernaturals, something the pharaoh will surely not object to."

Kia looked at him with a smile.

"Well, you are a man of surprises my friend." She said approvingly. Bakura growled.

"But, that would mean I wouldn't get to visit." Kia smirked at him.

"Are you telling me that you've never scaled the palace walls?" She asked. He grinned sheepishly. "I'm sure it won't be difficult for someone of your talents to visit me once in awhile." He nodded, still looking sheepish.

"And if we happen to see you around, we didn't see you, you get my drift?" Atem asked. Bakura nodded and clapped him on the shoulder.

"The world will be a better place when you're king, my friend." He said. "So, need help packing up?" He asked Kia. She shook her head, grinning.

"I have a better way." She ushered everyone outside. On the way she grabbed a sleeping Pippin off one of the shelves. Aly followed calmly. When she exited the hut, she pulled on one of the various charms that dangled in the doorway.

They watched in surprise as the hut folded in on itself. The hut shrank and deformed until all that was left was a small package of reeds. Kia picked up the small bundle and pocketed it in her cloak. She turned to her friends with a smile.

"Ready when you are!"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 15

Wolf: I own nothing!

Song: Magic Melody by BeFour

The Calm Before

The pharaoh watched with narrowed eyes as his son came back from his ride in the desert with a pair of strange looking girls. The taller had a cloak with the hood hiding her face. The smaller had scarlet hair and pale, pale skin.

"What is going on?" He demanded of his son. "Who are they?" He gaped as Kia took off the cloak, revealing her ears and tail, and Pippin perched on her shoulder. "What are they?"

"Father, you're always talking about how we need to be on better terms with the supernaturals." Atem waved a hand at Kia. "Kia is a sorceress and she is respected in the supernatural community, if they know that she is staying here, and operating her business here, it will help create a relationship with them."

The pharaoh growled, realizing that Atem was right. He glared at the wolf-girl, who merely smiled pleasantly back. She tugged on the charm attached to her reed package and it expanded outwards, back into the little reed hut it once was.

She smiled at the gaping pharaoh and went inside. Atem nodded at his father and followed her inside.

"Is this the area where people are allowed to come and go?" Kia asked him. He nodded.

"The outer courtyard is the place where all people are allowed." He replied.

"Good, then my business will not suffer here." Kia said, stacking a couple scrolls.

"And what, pray tell, is your business exactly?" The pharaoh asked, coming into the shop.

"My business is magic, plain and simple." Kia replied. "And please be careful with that," She gently admonished as the pharaoh picked up a delicate-looking charm. "It's even older than I am." Atem blinked at her choice of words.

"And, who is this pretty little thing?" The pharaoh asked with a leer as he spotted Aly. "I could use her in the harems, will you sell her?" Aly hissed, showing her fangs and hiding behind Kia.

"She's not for sale, and trust me, vampires make bad slaves." Kia replied. The pharaoh blanched at the word vampire and exited quickly.

"That is a snake in a man's skin." Kia commented when he was gone. Atem sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in." He said, taking his leave of her.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yugi stared down at the slight bulge in his belly as he sat in bed, waiting for Atem to join him. He was about 3 months pregnant now and having to deal with morning sickness. Atem came in and kissed him sweetly.

"Ready for bed?" He asked. Yugi gave him a sheepish look.

"Actually, I um, I'm craving dates." Yugi replied with a blush. Atem smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Then I shall go find you some, my love." Atem said and padded silently from the room.

He smiled to himself as he trotted to the kitchen. Yugi's odd cravings only made him more excited for when the baby came. He couldn't help but rub or kiss Yugi's growing baby belly, which only made his small lover sigh in exasperation.

He saw Serenity approaching from the opposite direction, bearing a tray of honey-cakes.

"Joey hungry again?" Atem asked. Serenity nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Cravings again?" She asked him. Atem nodded, grinning happily. "Have a good night Atem." She said, giggling, and then continued on her way.

Atem padded into the deserted kitchen, searching for dates. He jumped as someone wrapped their arms around him from behind.

"Ooh, isn't this cozy, just you and me, alone." Tea purred in his ear. Atem grimaced and pulled out of her grip. Why his father insisted on keeping her here, he did not know. He suspected that the pharaoh hoped that he would give up Yugi somehow and go for Tea.

"Excuse me, I have to be getting back to Yugi."

"What's the hurry?" She asked, sidling closer. "You could stay with me, and have a little...fun." She ran one finger down his chest. Atem snatched her hand away.

"Excuse me." Atem said, pushing past her and back out of the kitchen, all but running back to his chamber, leaving Tea to fume on her own.

~~~~***~~~~

The next day Atem and Yugi wandered down to Kia's place for tea.

"Hello, Kia?" Atem called.

"In the kitchen!" She called back. Atem and Yugi manoeuvred through the messy shop and into the kitchen, where Bakura and Ryou sat calmly. Atem grinned.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." He said playfully. Bakura mock-glared at him and then laughed.

"Hey Yugi, putting on a little weight there?" He asked teasingly. Yugi pouted and sat down at the table. Bakura chuckled gently.

Ryou put a tentative hand on Yugi's belly.

"How does it feel?" He asked. Yugi smiled.

"Other than the mood swings, morning sickness and odd cravings, it's incredible. I have life growing inside me." Yugi replied tenderly, brushing his hands over his belly. Ryou looked enchanted.

"'Kura, when all this rebellion stuff is over, do you think...maybe we could..."

"You want a baby?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded, blushing. Bakura chuckled and gathered his lover into his arms. "Of course, once it's safe for us, I'd love a child." He murmured tenderly, nuzzling the younger boy. Bakura looked up at Kia. "You'll help?"

"Of course I'd help." Kia said happily.

"So, how is business?" Atem asked her.

"Well enough, some of my customers were wary at first at coming here, but things have worked out."

"I saw a family of griffins come by the other day." Yugi commented.

"Oh yeah, they needed medicine for their little one." Kia replied.

"So, Atem, anything interesting happening right now in the palace, besides Yugi and his mood swings." Bakura grinned.

"Well, Tea still won't leave me alone." Atem replied with a grimace.

"Want me to send an assassin after her?" Atem shook his head.

"That would cause too much of a stir."

"Pity, she sounds like she deserves a knife in the back."

"Yes, well, other than that, everything's been quiet." Atem replied. "No attempts on Yugi or the baby's life lately." Kia nodded.

"That is true, it has been quiet. But, so is the land before the storm comes."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	15. Chapter 16

Wolf: I own nothing!

Song: Points of Authority by Linkin Park

The Storm Breaks

"Atteeemmm, not now." Yugi whined as his lover kissed down his neck.

"Mm, but you taste so good, my beautiful little one." Atem replied, nipping gently at Yugi's ear.

"It's really not a good time, sweetheart, I feel nauseous." Yugi explained. Atem pulled back and gave him a worried look.

"Do you want me to get Isis for you?" Atem asked him. Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"I'll go down to see Kia, she had this herbal remedy that cures it fast." He replied. "Then we can have a little fun." He purred, kissing Atem on the lips. Atem moaned and tried to pull Yugi to him, but the cat-boy danced away, trotting to the bedroom door and exiting with a wink.

Atem sighed happily and leaned back on the bed, thinking how lucky he was. He began to doze lightly, waiting for his lover to come back. Sometime later he heard the door creak open, he didn't open his eyes. Someone stepped onto the bed.

Atem's eyes flew open as a strong, cloying scent of flowery perfume assaulted his nostrils. He glared at Tea as she crawled up the bed.

"What are you doing here? Get out." Atem ordered harshly. Tea merely smiled in what she thought was a sultry way and crawled closer.

"Oh, that's not nice, here I thought we could have a little fun while that brat isn't here." She purred. Atem was about to reply angrily when the door creaked open once more.

Yugi stared in shock at the sight of Tea practically straddling Atem, eyes slowly filling with tears.

"YUGI!" Atem cried as Yugi dashed away, tears spilling down his cheeks. He shoved Tea off him and rounded on her with bared teeth.

"If you ever get within ten feet of me or my lover ever again, I swear I will slay you myself." He hissed and then hurried from the room after Yugi.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Yugi burst into Kia's kitchen, crying his eyes out. Kia caught him as he lurched forward blindly and hugged him. Yugi clutched at her, sobbing brokenly.

"Shh, shh, it's all right Yugi, it's all right." Kia soothed. "Calm down, calm down. What's wrong?"

Yugi tearfully related what he had seen in the bedroom. Kia smiled at him gently when he was done.

"Yugi, do you really believe that Atem would have anything to do with that slut? He hates that girl." Kia reminded him. Yugi sniffed.

"I guess not." He admitted. Suddenly they heard Atem's voice calling for Yugi inside the shop. Kia gently pushed Yugi towards the door.

"Go to him."

Atem looked up as the beads to the back rooms rattled. Yugi stepped out, eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying.

"Oh, Yugi." Atem murmured, racing over and wrapping his arms around his lover. Yugi clutched at him desperately. "Oh, gods, I know that looked bad, but I swear-" He was cut off by a finger pressed against his lips.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have known-" It was Yugi's turn to be silenced, this time by a passionate kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love." Atem whispered huskily, leaning down to kiss Yugi, this time deepening it.

A soft cough forced them to pull apart. Kia stood with Pippin on her shoulder, watching them with amusement in her eyes.

"Although I'm very happy to see that you two have made up, this is a store and I do get customers, please go do whatever it is you are planning to do in the privacy of your own bedroom." Atem chuckled and picked up Yugi, earning a soft squeak from him.

"Gladly." He said and walked out, leaving Kia to shake her head at his antics.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Two weeks later, tensions were running high. The pharaoh seemed to find fault in every little thing that Atem had done, and seemed to be plotting with Tea. Atem made sure that Yugi went nowhere without a trusted escort. While this annoyed Yugi, he understood Atem's caution.

He was in their bedroom today, reading a scroll. He had been feeling quite nauseous and Atem had insisted that he stay in and rest. That was fine with Yugi, he really didn't feel like being up.

He heard the door creak open and looked up with a smile, expecting to see his lover. But no, it was the pharaoh that stood there watching him, a fearsome glare on his face.

"My ph-pharaoh," Yugi stuttered as the pharaoh strode towards where he was sitting. "W-what b-brings you here?" The pharaoh didn't answer, just continued to walk towards Yugi, that awful glare not leaving his face.

Yugi tried to back away but the pharaoh gripped him by the throat and tied his hands to the bed railing, above his head. Yugi whimpered and struggled.

"Shut up you little whore!" The pharaoh yelled, slapping Yugi across the face. Yugi snuffled softly, tears stinging his eyes. The pharaoh grinned cruelly.

"I wonder how long until my son comes for his whore?" He chuckled darkly. "Won't he have a nice surprise?" He leaned down and brushed his fingers across Yugi's stomach. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do?" Yugi just whimpered.

"When Atem comes in first I will destroy that little abomination in your belly." Yugi let out a low cry at this. The pharaoh glared and stuffed a gag in his mouth, muffling him. "Then, right in front of him, I will rape you, and then kill you."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Atem walked out to Kia's place, watching the dark clouds in the sky. It was going to storm later for sure. He stepped inside the kitchen to find Kia just standing there with a strange, faraway look on her face.

"Kia?" He asked uncertainly. She blinked and shook herself as though coming out of a trance and looked at him soberly.

"A storm's coming." She said seriously.

"I can see that." She just stared at him with her strange eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Atem felt a shiver go down his spine.

Just then they both heard a sound like a roaring horde, and shouts from the nearby guards.

* * *

Wolf: I am an evil child


	16. Chapter 17

Wolf: I own nothing.

Song: The Riders of Rohan from The Two Towers

The King

Kia grabbed a large claymore as she and Atem rushed into the shop. At the same moment the front door burst open. Kia lowered her sword when she saw that it was Bakura. The rebel leader was panting and a fierce light burned in his eyes.

"The rebellion has begun my friends." He crowed in triumph as the sounds of battle washed over him. "Care to join us?"

Kia laughed wildly and hooked an arm in his. She tossed Atem a longsword.

"Viva la revolution." She quipped. Aly growled softly in agreement, having appeared with two deadly looking knives in her hands.

"You coming Atem?" asked Bakura.

"I need to make sure Yugi's alright." He replied.

"I'll come with you, see if the pharaoh's around." Bakura said with a nasty grin. "I got a few things to settle with him." Atem nodded and they raced out together, Kia and Aly covering their backs.

A few of the fighting rebels made as if to attack Atem as they ran through the courtyard, but Bakura waved them off. Kia and Aly leapt into the fray as soon as Atem and Bakura were in the inner walls.

Atem and Bakura ran silently through the halls. Most of the servants and nobles were hiding or had fled. Those that they did see turned tail at the sight of their weapons. Suddenly Atem heard his name called. He turned to see Seto and Joey running towards them, swords drawn.

"What's going on Atem?" Seto asked.

"The rebellion." Atem answered. They gaped at him for a moment before slow grins crept onto their faces.

"I think we should go help out, how about you Seto?" Joey asked his lover.

"I think so too." Seto replied smugly. "Puppy, you go down to where the main fighting is. I'm going to go find the biggest supporters of the current pharaoh and...deal with them."

"I think that's a wonderful suggestion." Bakura said with a wild grin. "It will save me the trouble. Atem and I will be down to join you soon as we've checked on his lover." Joey and Seto nodded and took off.

Atem and Bakura rounded the final corner leading to his chambers and stopped dead. The two guards posted by the door were dead, lying in pools of their own blood. Bakura trod softly over to them and dipped a finger in the blood. He beckoned to Atem.

"It's still moist." He said quietly. "They were killed not too long ago." They both froze at the sound of a familiar voice inside the room.

"Soon, soon little whore, I will be free of you and that little abomination you carry." The pharaoh's voice was soft, crazed. Atem reached for the door handle but was stopped by Bakura.

"He'll be expecting that." Bakura whispered. "Do you have a balcony?" Atem nodded frantically. "Show me where it is outside, quickly!"

The two of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them back out of the palace and through the fighters in the courtyard. Atem pointed out the right balcony to Bakura and he took the grappling hook slung over his shoulder out.

Atem watched in amazement as the hook got the balcony the first time. Bakura gave it an experimental tug and then nodded to Atem when it held. Atem strapped his sword to his back and climbed the rope, face grim. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked over his head as he pulled himself up onto the balcony. The storm had come.

He peered into the room and snarled quietly at what he saw. The pharaoh stood over his tied up and gagged lover. Yugi looked terrified and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Atem unsheathed his sword and rushed in at the next clap of thunder.

The pharaoh looked up at the sound of a blade swishing and jumped aside in time to avoid being beheaded by Atem's blade. This move drove him back from Yugi and Atem planted himself firmly in front of his lover.

"You." The pharaoh growled, a crazy look in his eyes. "I should have known you'd be unsuitable for the crown, weak, mewling little rat!" Atem watched him carefully, eyes slitted.

"I'm not the one unfit, you are." He retorted. "Taxing your people until they can barely feed themselves, dealing harsh punishments for the smallest of infractions. Well, now your time has come, can you hear it?" He taunted, letting his father listen to the sounds of battle below them. "That is the sound of your demise."

The pharaoh screeched with rage and pulled a long knife from his back, rushing at Atem blindly. Atem dodged the blow and brought his own sword up. The pharaoh let out a soft gurgling noise of surprise and stared down at the blade protruding from his chest.

Atem pulled the blade back out and the pharaoh staggered back, sinking to the floor. As he collapsed into death, the pharaoh's hate-filled eyes never left his son's. Finally the light in those eyes died and the king was dead.

Atem panted softly and spat on the floor before the dead man.

"May the gods punish you for eternity for your cruelty." He said softly. He tossed the sword away and went over to his lover. Yugi let out muffled, frantic whimpers at his approach. Atem gently untied his hands and took the gag from his mouth.

Yugi flung himself upon him and kissed him senseless. He then burst into tears and buried his face into Atem's chest.

"Shh, it's ok Yugi, it's ok."

"Atem, he was going to, going to..." Yugi hiccupped softly. "He said he was going to kill our child, and then rape and kill me while you watched."

"Shh, it's ok, he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore." Atem soothed.

They suddenly heard a furious screech from below. They ran out to the balcony. Tea was circling Kia, who merely regarded her with a calm smirk. Tea ran at her with an axe that she got god knows where. Kia sidestepped her neatly and smacked her in the back with the flat of her sword. Tea let out a furious scream and threw the axe. Kia leapt over it and charged Tea, beheading her in an instant.

Atem could see that the tide of battle was turning in favour of the rebels.

"Time to make peace." He murmured to Yugi. Yugi nodded. Atem stood up on the balcony railing.

"ENOUGH!" His deep, booming voice carried over the whole battlefield. Every eye turned to face him, some angered, some puzzled, some triumphant.

"The pharaoh is dead, I slew him myself." Atem paused to let the murmurs die down at his words. "I am pharaoh now, and I wish for the fighting to stop. I am not like my father, I do not conform to his methods, as many will tell you. I swear to be a just, kind ruler, the likes of which my father never was. What say you?!"

There was silence for one long moment and then Bakura stood tall.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" He shouted. "LONG LIVE THE KING!" Soon the people near him began taking up his cry and after a minute the whole of the courtyard roared its approval as the skies opened up and it rained. The crowd took this as a good omen, a washing away of the evil that had resided so long on the throne, and all men danced under the falling rain.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Months later a baby boy was born to Atem and Yugi. They had been married as soon as the rain stopped and the mess from the battle cleaned up. And as soon as that was done Atem began rewriting the laws that his father had put in place.

Bakura and Seto became his chief advisors. True to his word, Bakura gave the go-ahead for him and Ryou to try to have a baby. Ryou was now four months pregnant and absolutely glowed. Serenity was freed of the title of slave but continued to live with Seto and Joey, not as a servant, but as family.

Kia stayed in her shop in the courtyard, becoming a sort of ambassador for Atem to the other supernaturals. It was rare to find the courtyard empty of some form of supernatural these days. The rains had come and the fields and banks of the Nile teemed with new life, echoing the new life that had come to the kingdom.

And, need it be said, they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**!

Wolf: Thank you everyone, the response for this story has been overwhelming, I must say. I'm glad everyone liked it and see you with a new story soon!


End file.
